Empty
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Tentang fajar yang bukan lagi sebuah kelahiran, tentang petang yang bukan lagi kematian... Kata yang begitu berlawanan seolah mereka melebur menjadi satu tersirat sebuah makna akan kesepian... Yang telah terangkah rapi bak sebuah pesan , akan sebuah takdir yang telah digariskan... /SasuSaku Gender bender/
_Tittle : Empty_

 _Naruto_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Empty_ _ⓒ Zeesuke23_

 _Rate : T (kurasa) :v_

 _Genre : Hurt/Confort , Frendship, Romance(?) o.O_

 _Pair : Fem!Sasu x Male!Saku._

 _Warning: AU, OOC meskipun sudah kuusahakan IC tapi kayaknya gagal total X'D, Typo yang bertebaran kayak nyamuk, alur yang kecepeten dan loncat – loncat, Gender bender. Jangan berharap lebih dengan adengan romantis. Bisa bikin ngantuk kayaknya :v . ide maenstream dan abal – abal :')_

 _A/N:_

 _Cerita ini setting semi historikal tahun 1940 percampuran dengan imajinasiku, aku buat cerita aneh ini dengan kelamin keluarga Sasusaku yang kubuat gender bender hehehe.. :v tema kematian tapi bukan Gore kok , tenang :))) maaf banget kalau aneh. Gak bakat bikin Summary#plak_

 _~0~0~0~ = On/Off Flasback_

 _._

 _._

 _Don't Like Don't Read :v_

 _Summary:_

 _Tentang fajar yang bukan lagi sebuah kelahiran, tentang petang yang bukan lagi kematian..._

 _Kata yang begitu berlawanan seolah mereka melebur menjadi satu tersirat sebuah makna akan kesepian..._

 _Yang telah terangkah rapi bak sebuah pesan , akan sebuah takdir yang telah digariskan..._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sepasang kaki berbalut bot coklat mengayun perlahan , menuruni anak tanggga dengan tenang. Pakaian yang tengah ia gunakan pun sudah tak karuan , kusam , berdebu, bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang tersobek. Warnanya pun mulai memudar , entah mulai kapan ia menggunakan seragam tersebut , nampak seperti melekat ditubuh atletis itu begitu lama . Ia terdiam sejenak membenarkan tata letak syal yang tengah mengalung dilehernya , lalu lanjut berjalan kembali setelah semuanya selesai.

.

"Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan kembali saat fajar tiba" suara beratnya membuat kedua pemuda dihadapannya menoleh.

Dengan memejamkan mata dan memfokuskan alat indera ke telinga , seolah kau telah mendengar semua dengan seksama. Bunyi deru mesin panser, beberapa tank dan juga derap langkah dari kejauhan. Masih jauh, pikirnya. Mungkin saja mereka mulai bergerak saat sang surya mulai mengudara kembali.

.

Ia mulai kembali berjalan dengan hati – hati . Ruangan yang sedang mereka huni bukan lagi bangunan yang kokoh seperti sedia kala, mulai nampak kayu reyot disana – sini , bahkan mungkin saja bahwa gedung ini akan runtuh kapan saja, siapa yang tahu.

Iris sebening samudra itu melirik sekilas pemuda dihadapannya , ia telah menyamankan posisinya berabapa menit yang lalu, hanya nyaman tapi tak pernah tenang. Hanya ada satu penerangan , sebatang lilin yang telah mereka temukan dilantai dua, sebuah keberuntungan untuk situasi seperti ini.

Sebatang rokok yang terkapit dicelah jari pemuda bermabut pirang , dengan sekali hisap tinggallah setengah yang menyala.

.

"Ada berapa?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit putih ia tidak bisa tenang dalam situasi ini. Lari pun dirasa percuma, memangnya mereka mau lari kemana .

"Enam tiger panzer, tiga tank panzer dan sekitar puluhan tentara angkatan darat..." keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka kembali, tiada yang memulai percakpan diantara mereka. Hanya diam saja. Pemuda bersyal merah itu mulai menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok lalu menyilangkan kedua lengannya didada, sambil pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Helaan nafas dari sang pemuda berambut pirang membuat semuanya menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" hanya kata yang begitu padat dengan lirikan mata singkat.

"Rokokku hampir habis" rautnya begitu lelah . Entah dengan ini semua, realita yang terjadi kepadanya, atau karena sebab apa.

"Rum ku juga" senyum itu mengembang begitu saja tanpa diperintah , entah itu senyum bahagia atau pun miris akan realita, pemuda dengan senyumam palsu.

"Begitu beratkah?" ia berjalan menuju jendela. Rembulan dan juga bintang yang sedang berkilauan seolah semua ini tidak terjadi, seolah semua begitu damai.

.

Syalnya melambai kala angin meniup perlahan . Jika Tuhan berbaik hati mungkin saja akan ada bala bantuan yang akan datang kemari, semua tahu menunggu bala bantuan sama saja dengan mati, tidak ada bala bantuan yang akan kemari, meskipun berbulan bulan telah dinanti.

"Melawan mereka dengan meneguk Rum mungkin saja membuat sakitnya tidak terasa" hanya dengusan ringan dari seberang.

"Sakit?" beo salah satu pemuda , surai merah jambunya mulai melambai diudara saat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya keluar jendela , seolah semua yang dilalui adalah rasa sakit. Jalan apapun yang mereka pilih pun seolah salah.

.

Pikirannya melayang jauh, saat ia masih bisa melihat keluarga mungilnya. Sebuah keluarga yang ia bangun bersama sang tercinta. Pandangannya mulai menutup , ia ingin merasakan belaian angin malam dengan leluasa. Membelai kulit wajah, sejuk. Meskipun tiada lagi aroma alam , hanya ada aroma amunisi yang begitu kental , mau pun aroma darah yang mengering, itu semua melebur menjadi satu bersama udara malam. Mungkin saja feromon terkuat disini bersal dari aroma ini semua.

.

Ia melirik sekilas memandang kedua rekannya , yang sebenarnya berbeda kebangsaan dengannya. Lihatlah pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah duduk bersimpuh diatas lantai, mungkin saja ia telah menemukan posisi nyamannya, atau bahkan hanya pura – pura bersikap nyaman, sorang parajurit Britania yang berbeda satu pangkat diatasnya. Namun untuk kali ini apalah arti dari sebuah pangkat dalam situasi seperti ini. Pemuda yang sebelumnya menggerang frustasi akibat persediaan rokoknya yang menipis . ia hanya mendengus kecil, sekarang rokok , beberapa hari yang lalu ia menggerang frustasi karena kehabisan mariyuananya. Apakah hidup begitu berat tanpa kedua barang laknat itu. Ia adalah seorang perajurit Britania raya yang bisa dibilang terbuang, kelompok aslinya pun sepertinya telah meninggalkan tanah ini beberapa hari yang lalu, bisa dibilang ia ketinggalan kapal menuju London.

Lalu satu - satunya pemuda berambut gelap diantara mereka bertiga, seorang pemuda berkebangsan Perancis. Yang sepertinya tengah menulis surat suratnya kembali, terdengar dari goresan arang yang mulai menyapu kertas, kertasnya pun telah menguning. Lagi pula meskipun ia terus saja menulis kesehariannya namun tiada satu surat pun yang terkirim kepada seseorang yang disebut – sebut sebagai kekasihnya itu.

.

Ia terdiam lagi, memejamkam matanya sekilas , lalu kembali terbuka. Lengannya seolah tengah mencari sesuatu disakunya. Sebuah kertas tanpa sebuah coretan didalamnya. Ya... kertas itu masih kosong , bukannya tak berniat menulis hanya saja ia tak bisa, ia tak kuasa. Ada banyak cerita yang ingin ia torehkan dalam kertas kosong tersebut, namun ia rasa itu semua akan percuma. Mengirim sebuah surat kepada keluarganya dengan memberikan sebuah harapan kepalsuan akan sebuah kepulangan. Tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukan itu semua, ia tak bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

 _~0~0~0~_

 _Bunyi teriakan penuh ketakuatan menari diudara, langit pun tak lagi seperti biasa. Tiada kata biru , tiada ketenangan, tiada kedamaian. Semua merah, langit pun sama, merah hitam memekikkan , semua menjadi satu. Ketakutan dimana – mana , disepanjang matamu dapat memandang. Bunyi ledakan yang begitu menakutkan._

 _Dengan segera ia berlari begitu saja, mencari keberadaan sosoknya._

" _Pa-pa.." suara serak seorang pemuda membuatnya menoleh. Tiada lagi kata rapi disana, lihatlah kemeja putihnya yang nampak berantakan itu, lalu raut wajahnya yang ketakutan, bahkan kacamatanya pun hampir terlepas dari tempatnya semula._

" _Dimana ibumu?" pria itu mulai berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan pemuda dihadapannya. Membelai kepalanya secara perlahan , seolah sedang memberi ketenangan._

 _Pemuda kecil itu mulai menunjukkan jalan , kala ia telah berada dalam sebuah gendongan yang begitu nyaman. Mereka harus segera pergi dari sini, ini situasi yang begitu gila. Darah mulai nampak dimana - mana bersama jeritan yang bergaung dimana – mana, hanya ada satu frasa yang mendeskripsikan ini semua, perang besar mulai mengudara. Bukankah negaranya telah netral dengan ini semua, namun mengapa para tangan - tangan diktator kotor itu sampai disini. Apakah mereka begitu haus akan sebuah kekuasaan, begitu haus untuk menguasai seluruh wailayah Eropa. Apakah begitu, sebenarnya apa tujuan dari ini semua._

" _Sasuke..." gumamnya saat melihat wanita tersebut ada dihadapannya, gaun putihnya masih seputih biasanya, namun hanya satu yang berbeda yaitu penampilannya yang begitu kacau. Tak setenang biasanya, bak seorang putri raja._

" _Sa- sakura..." suaranya begitu serak, ia ingin menangis saja menyaksikan ini semua. Kotanya tak lagi tenang seperti kemarin , kotanya hancur berantakan._

" _Segera kemasi barang – barang, kita akan segera pergi..."_

" _Tapi..." sebuah genggaman hangat menyakinkan ini semua, tiada pilihan lain untuk bertahan hidup, bila kotanya saja bisa seperti ini, tidak memungkinkan bahwa seluruh dataran Eropa juga akan mengalami hal serupa. Rotterdamnya telah hancur, bertahan atau tingglkan . sebuah pilihan yang tidak menguntungkan. Mungkin saja seberntar lagi tentara tentara rezim militer itu akan menguasai Netherland, cepat atau lambat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~0~0~0~_

.

.

.

.

"Hei... tidakkah kau beristirahat Dutch?" pemuda bermbut pirang itu memulai percakapan , ia menoleh sekilas memandang tanpa minat. Yang ia lihat pemuda senyum palsu itu sepertinya telah selesai dengan kegiatan menulisnya. Ia mulai memasukkan selembar kertas yang ada digenggamannya , kembali kesakunya.

"Tidurlah dulu Engels" ia mulai mencari tempat yang ia anggap nyaman untuk beristirahat, meskipun itu tidak mungkin. Tiada lagi yang namanya kenyamannan didalam situasi seperti ini, untuk memejamkan mata pun terkadang kita harus diselimuti ketakutan terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana jika saat memejamkan mata, kita tidak mungkin bisa melihat mentari esok, siapa yang tahu. Seolah rasa ketakutan adalah selimut pengiring tidur, bersama aroma amunisi diudara. Sebuah makanan yang selalu mereka konsumsi dimedan peperangan.

Pemuda bersyal merah itu mulai memegang lembut syal merah kesayangannya tersebut . Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah mau melepaskan syal yang tengah membalut lehernya, meskipun ini mau menginjak musim panas, namun ia terlalu enggan untuk melapaskan syal merah miliknya. Terlalu banyak kisah yang tertorehkan didalamnya , kisah tentang keluarga mungilnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ia akan selalu mencium syal tersebut sebelum tertidur, seolah itu adalah sebuah mantranya untuk tidur , mantra dengan aroma khas dari istrinya. Meskipun telah lama tak berjumpa namun seolah aroma dari yang disana masih melekat begitu kuat pada syal tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _~0~0~0~_

" _Maaf... aku hanya..." sebuah pelukan mendarat begitu saja pada tubuh kokoh tersebut._

" _Tidak apa... kami tahu... berjuanglah..." bisiknya pelan dengan gerakan perlahan , ia mulai mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas mereka. Sebuah kain merah._

" _Pakailah, agar kau ingat selalu pada kami... kami... menunggumu..." suaranya makin melemah, ia begitu tak kuasa. Untuk melepaskan orang yang dicinta._

" _Hei.. jagoan, jaga ibumu" ia membelai lembut rambut pemuda mungil disamping sang wanita, putranya._

" _Pa-pa..."ia makin megeratkan gengamannya pada seragam sang pria dewasa, enggan untuk melepaskannya. Mungkin saja , setelah ia melepaskannya, tiada lagi sosok dari sang Ayah._

" _Jagoan tidak boleh cengeng" kata – kata semangat yang sebenarnya tidak bagitu mujarab, siapa yang akan tahu kapan semua ini akan berakhir._

" _Kereta kalian akan tiba" ia tidak tahu pilihannya ini benar atau pun salah, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah, bagaimana caranya agar keluarga kecilnya bisa selamat._

" _Heiii... Sakura... berjanjilah pulang dengan selamat, jangan buat kami menyentuh bunga krisan untukmu" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir wanita berambut raven tersebut. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, lihatlah bagaimana kehancuran Rotterdam kemarin. rasa - rasanya tiada lagi tempat yang aman, meskipun sejauh apapun mereka pergi._

" _Aku yakin, kota yang kalian tuju itu aman..." pemuda jakun itu tersenyum seolah tengah memberi semangat kepada keluarganya. Ia tidak bisa menjamin akan keselamatan dirinya sendiri sejujurnya, mungkin benar bila seorang berkata bahwa senyuman adalah topeng terbaik untuk menutupi rasa nestapa._

 _Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat dipipi sang pria , bersama kilauan mata sarat akan kesedihan dari sang dara. Jadi inikah perpisahan diantara mereka, haruskah mereka berkata sampai bertemu kembali, atau pun sampai jumpa. Ya... mereka harus berpisah demi kelangsungan hidup mereka berdua, ia tahu ini berat untuk dijalani. Namun biarlah waktu yang menemani._

 _~0~0~0~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai membuka mata, ia rasa hanya istirahat selama beberapa menit saja malam ini, cukup. Tidak mungkin ia akan memejamkan mata begitu lama, kala ketakutan menyelimutinya. Ini bukan rumahnya, ini bukan tanah Britania raya. Ia mulai mencari sesuatu di sakunya, sebuah kantong coklat yang didalamnya berisi beberapa tanda pengenal dari prajurit yang telah gugur. Ia mulai menghitungnya, seolah telah mnejadi kebiasaan pagi . kebiasaan saat ia telah terbangun dari tidur, atau bahkan tidak bisa dibilang tertidur.

.

"Sudah bangun Engels? Kau selalu menghitung mereka... apakah namaku juga akan berada disana..." tanya seseorang yang membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Ia hanya mengangguk perlahan .

"Hei... Hollandais, ada berapa amunisi kita?" sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai memulai kata.

"Hanya ada beberapa amunis dilantai dua" ia mulai berdiri dari tempatnya semula.

"Apakah..."

"Tidak , Frans... tiada kata cukup" ia mulai berjalan menaiki tangga setelah membenarkan tata letak syal merah miliknya.

"Hei... Frans , Engels... fajar mulai menanti kita, saat kita berada didalam petang" setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, pemuda bersurai merah jambu itu segera beranjak pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Dia benar" pemuda berambut legam itu tertawa, tawa yang tersirat akan sebuah ironi yang begitu mendalam.

"Hentikan tawa anehmu itu French..." dengusan sesaat ia hembuskan begitu saja, setelah beberapa kali menyisir surai pirang kebanggaannya ia mulai berdiri, bersiap menanti fajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka mulai memposisikan diri mereka masing - masing . Ia tahu fajar mulai hilang bersama sang surya yang mulai mengudara. Pemuda bersurai merah jambu itu telah berada diposisinya ,lantai dua. Keahliannya dalam membidik membuatnya menjadi sniper handal di kelompoknya. Ia tahu amunisi persedian tidak mencukupi, namun mau bagaimana lagi.

"jadi seperti ini... " gumamnya, ia memandnag syal merahnya sekilas , menghembuskan nafas dengan begitu berat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua memposisikan dirinya , mulai mengambil tempat bersembunyi yang baik dan tepat. Tidak ingin sampai ketahuan . Mulai terdengar seruan - seruan berbahasa jerman dari kejauhan , nampaknya mereka akan sampai kemari.

"Heii... French, mengapa kita harus menyerang mereka ? bukankah ini akan memperpendek hidup kita, lagi pula..." pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai memposisikan senapan miliknya dicelah lubang tempatnya sekarang bersembunyi, disebuah bangunan yang hampir ambruk kapan saja.

"Asal kau tahu Anglais, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Paris kepada mereka, tidak akan pernah" sorot mata itu begitu tajam, tidak seperti biasanya yang begitu tenang. Sang pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya menoleh sekilas saja, bersama senyuman miris miliknya.

"Kau tahu, Anglais... mengapa aku tidak pernah mengirim surat – surat itu?" pertanyaan itu membuat pemuda Britania raya itu menolehkan kepalanya , nampak tertarik akan alasan tersebut. Ia hanya terdiam , seolah ingin tahu kelanjutan cerita.

"Dia memiliki keluarga..." Arah padangan pemuda berkulit putih itu mengarah kelantai dua, pemuda bernetra samudra itu tahu , siapa 'Dia' yang dimakhsud.

"Aku memberikan alamat kekasihku di Rennes, yang kutahu ia mengantarka istri dan anaknya distasiun dekat sungai Meuse. Tepat sebelum jembatan – jembatan di sungai Meuse diledakkan oleh pemerintah Belgia" sorot matanya seakan tak terbaca, tersirat akan berbagai makna didalam sana.

"Jadi... " mereka sama – sama tahu jawabannya.

.

Surat itu tak pernah terkirim bukan karena apa. mereka sama – sama tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Rennes sekarang, kota kecil yang jauh dari ibu kota. Tidak memungkinkan bahwa tentara Jerman tidak akan menduduki wilayah tersebut. Alasan yang terkuat adalah , tentang sang pemuda berambut merah jambu, ia hanya tahu keadaan keluarganya hanya saat ia mengatarkan mereka distasiun , tidak lebih dari itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarganya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin surat - surat dari sang pemuda berkulit pucat itu terkirim , bagaimana jika keluarganya ternyata tak mencapai Rennes dengan selamat, bagaiman jika Rennes juga diserang, siapa yang tahu. Lagi pula mengirim surat juga percuma , dengan memberikan sebuah harapan palsu akan kepulangan yang hanya delusi semata.

"Kau tahu French... aku tidak ingin mati seperti ini" pemuda berkulit pucat itu menolehkan kepalanya, ia hanya mengangguk saja. Ia tahu bagaiman saat kau gugur tidak pada tanah kelahiranmu, begitu berat bukan.

"Sepertinya mereka mulai datang" benar saja, tentara – tentara itu mulai datang . sepertinya pemuda dilantai dua itu sudah mulai melakukan beberapa penyerangan dengan menembaki beberapa musuh di bagian vital, dengan segera banyak korban yang mulai berjatuhan.

"Tembakannya begitu hebat bukan" pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan dari samping membuatnya menoleh.

"Ya..." senyum sumringah itu seolah tidak memiliki beban didalamnya.

Mereka bertiga mulai membuat beberapa musuh terkecoh, dengan tidak diketahuinya persembunyian mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

"Owhh... sial, ada seorang yang melihatku tadi" gumaman dari seorang pemuda Britania raya itu.

"Bunuh saja dia" namun sepertinya nasib sial sedang menyelimuti sang pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, terlihat dari senapannya yang tidak dapat mengeluarkan peluru satu pun.

"Kau punya granat tangan?" segera saja ia menggelindingkan geranatnya tanpa diperintah dua kali. Tanpa banyak bicara pemuda bernetra samudra itu segera menarik tutup granat dan segera melemparkannya kearah tentara yang melihat keberadaannya tadi.

"Hei... French sepertinya amunisiku habis ."

"Coba kau tanya Hollandais" ia segera berlari menemui sang pemuda sniper handal tersebut, dengan segera.

.

.

.

.

"Hei... Dutch.. kau punya amunisi untuk senapanku?" ia mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Coba kau lihat dikotak amunisi." Sepertinya tidak hanya sang pemuda England saja yang mengalami nasib kehabisan amunis , nampaknya pemuda berdarah Netherland itu juga.

"Tidak ada yang cocok Dutch... kau punya senjata lain" sepertinya amunisi - amunisi mereka nampak mubazir terbuang begitu saja, akibat ketidak cocokan dengan senapan yang mereka bawa.

"Hanya sebuah pisau" ia menunjukkan sebuah pisau pada genggaman tangannya, hanya ini saja senjata satu - satunya yang ia miliki saat ini.

"ini gila..." hanya menunggu waktu saja , sampai kau tidak dapat melihat lagi fajar. Dan hanya petang yang selalu bersama.

.

.

"Hei... Anglais , Hollandais... mereka tiba..." gumaman dari arah pintu itu , membuat keduanya menoleh . mereka hanya tersenyum ringan seolah fajar adalah sambutan yang indah untuk mereka.

"Heii... Namaku Uchiha Sakura" gumam pemuda berambut merah jambu , sebelumnya memang mereka tidak pernah mengetahui nama masing - masing. Agar saat bertempur tidak terjadi sebuah ikatan batin diantara mereka. Hanya memanggil dengan nama kebanggsaan mereka masing masing saja.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto..." senyumannya begitu cerah , secerah mentari pagi. Seolah ia telah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku Shimura Sai... senang bisa bertemu kalian" ia juga tersenyum, hidup bersama selama beberapa minggu membuat mereka bertiga seolah telah menjalin ikatan batin yang kuat. Tentang rasa peduli antar sesama.

.

Suara - suara berbahasa Jerman seolah telah menemukan mereka bertiga, mungkin saja sebentar lagi persembunyian mereka akan ketahuan, terdengar dengan suara derap langkah kaki yang mulai terdengar . hanya dibatasi tembok saja ,hanya menunggu waktu sampai mereka menemukan keberadaan sang ketiga pemuda. Mereka bertiga saling terseyum hangat satu sama lain seolah beban yang berada dipundak mereka telah hilang , entah kemana...

.

.

.

.

"HIER!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai angin , tolong kau tuliskan sebuah kata yang begitu indah ... untuk dikirim kapadanya...

Tolong torehkan sebuah kisah indah dan sederhana... dalam sebuah pesan sarat akan makna...

Tentang kekosongan ini... ceritakan kepadanya tentang kisahku ini, kisah yang tidak bisa kutulis dalam selembar kertas putih...

Tentang fajar yang bukan lagi sebuah kelahiran, tentang petang yang bukan lagi kematian...

Kata yang begitu berlawanan seolah mereka melebur menjadi satu tersirat sebuah makna akan kesepian...

Yang telah terangkah rapi bak sebuah pesan , akan sebuah takdir yang telah digariskan...

Wahai angin , tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku kepadanya, tentang semua rasa bersalahku ini...

Tentang aku yang tak mungkin kembali... biarkan saja senyumku menari bersama pelangi...

Wahai angin, katakan pada sang terasih... Terima kasih dan juga ... sampai jumpa kembali...

.

.

.

.

.

.

And(?)

.

.

* * *

A/N:

 _(Kamus kecil)_

 _Angels (bahasa Belanda) : orang Inggris_

 _Frans (bahasa Belanda): orang Inggris_

 _Anglais (bahasa Perancis) : Orang Inggris_

 _Hollandais (bahasa Perancis): Orang Belanda_

 _*Hier (bahasa Jerman) : Disini :D_

.

.

Hola¡ Minna-san bersama Zee disini /siapa kamu/

Maaf banget kalau aneh dan ini fic abal - abal karya saya akibat ide udah mentok :v :v . niat awal bikin yang setting jepang ataupun yang perang musim dingin... tapi, malah nyasar kemari :v :"))) , mungkin lain kali saya bakalan bikin yang cold war/bener gak sih nulisnya/ . cerita ini udah pernah aku publis di sebuah grub di FB heheheh :"D . maap banget kalau masih banyak Typho, dan maaf kalau seumpama ada bagian – bangian yang salah dan gak sesuai di WW2 . saya juga masih berusaha kok, masih belajar. Ehehehe... :""D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sign

.

Zee


End file.
